


Link fights for women's rights

by Nonbendo



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23111887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonbendo/pseuds/Nonbendo
Summary: Link goes back in time and to our universe to help Dr. Susan B. Anthony defeat Misogyny.
Relationships: Link/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Link fights for women's rights

Link ends misogyny.

Disclaimer: I don't own the legend of zelda.

Based on real life historical events

Link had gone back in time in the time and space traveling four legged mutant bus of the time and space traveling four legged mutant bus driver which traveled through space and time like a four legged mutant bus that traveled through space and time and was driven by a four legged mutant bus driver that traveled through space and time. He went back to the year 1999 because He had an appointment with Dr. Susan B. Anthony, the first female scientist, to try and end Misogyny at 7:00PM Sharp, but it didn't matter how sharp the time was because link was friends with the four legged mutant bus driver who drove the four legged mutant time and space bus.

"Hi Link, Your totally hot," Dr. Susan B. Anthony said, kissing link with her mouth.

"Thank you, but onto the mission at hand," Link said, "To stop misogyny, you need a female woman to be president."

"Of course, it's so obvious," Declared Dr. Susan B. Anthony. "And then she can make it legal for women to vote and own property and say no when random men ask for sex and not wear chastity belts that have two spiked dildos in them and refuse to be sold at auctions."

Dr. Susan B. Anthony squirmed a bit with a pained expression. Link played the song of healing and her spiked chastity belt fell to the ground. "Thank you, Link," Said Dr. Susanoo B. Anthony.

So link went to congress with the master sword, and asked for them to make Dr. Susan B. Anthony the president. But they all laughed.

"Link, Women aren't smart enough to be president, and that's why they have to wear spiked chastity belts. Men know best." Said Congress.

"Hold on there matey," Said a female voice, walking in in a sexy dress. It was... … … The CONSTITUTION! And she was incredibly sexy and had H Cup breastsboobies. All of congress bowed before the constitution except for the ones that didn't, "I think Link might be onto something here. I was there when the US was founded 100 billion years ago. I was there when the followers of Brittania left to found Europe, Asia and Japanland. I was there when Jesus singlehandedly defeated Canada when they tried to melt the white house with a giant magnifying glass. And I was there when an island in mexico was hit by Asia's Magic Nuke's, causing French people who aren't real people but mock people who say Sackray Blue! All the time. I know more about US History than anyone because I AM THE CONSTITUTION! None would be free without my wisdom!"

"But I'm Congress," Replied Congress, wearing a babboon costume(ROLFLMFAO GEDDIT? CAUSE A CONGRESS IS A BABBOON LOL!), "So I don't really care about the constitution!"

"Fool!" Said the Constitution blasting Congress with her constitution powers. But congress turned into a giant pig of darkness, revealing that it was Ganon in disguise. So Link Stabbed Ganon to sealed away Ness with the Master Sword, Killing him instantly as usual but only temporarily because ganon can't die forever because of the trifork of power. Then link used his enormous penis to thrust through the constitution and Dr. Susan B. Anthony's spiked chastisty belts, and then put some red potion in their vaginas and buttholes to heal the spike wounds and then link and Dr. Susan B. And Link and Susan B. Anthony and the constituition had a sex threesome of sex that was sexy and hot and ended with link cumming in their vaginas with the force of a thousand cummings, then link gave them a million rupees and his phone number in case they got repugnant and pooped out a baby. The next day, the constitution and Dr. Susan B. Anthony used the Electron Earrings to fuse together and become president, so they assended to the throne in 1997, ending sexism once and fur all period. And that's the story how Dr. Constance G Anthony, who is the fusion of Dr. Susan B. Anthony and The Constitution, got on the one dollar bill.

I hope this learned you all a valuable lesson about people who have vaginas instead of anuses not being dumb.


End file.
